Javelin
Origin A god by the name of Helax once roamed the universe in search of love. He found it when he reached Earth, disguised as a mortal. It was in New York that he met the love of his life, Eleanor. The two quickly fell in love with each other and produced a son who inherited the physiology of his father. Helax, whilst raising his son, was delivered news that his kingdom on the far edges of the universe was embroiled in a bitter civil war between the regency council and militaristic factions. Helax departed from Earth, promising to return to his loved ones. He did not make it back. Helax was struck down by his own brothers and sisters, his power divided among them as they won the civil war. Eleanor, depressed by Helax's departure quickly fell back into the poverty-stricken life she lived prior to meeting Helax. Forced to a life of prostitution just to make ends meet, she eventually was shot to death by a rival of her boss, her body left in the streets. Her son, Jason, was adopted by a wealthy couple, and was given the last name Blake. He grew up knowing nothing of his heritage until when he was 17, his powers began manifesting. Terrified by his power, Jason struck out on a trip to isolate himself from society in the Himalayas. It was there he became a temporary student of Ki-Lun before eventually leaving and finding sanctuary within a much smaller, isolated temple, disciplining his mind and body. Jason was eventually confronted by his father's spirit whilst sleeping. His father appeared before him in his dreams and claimed that he had sired a son to lead, not hide himself from the world because he was afraid of his power. Helax claimed that his son's destiny was to wield said power and reclaim Helax's throne. Jason rebuked his father and was adamant on not being a ruler. His father left him, disappointed in his son. Jason however was inspired to use his powers for the betterment of others. Thanking his teachers and leaving the temple, Jason flew back out into the world, making his way back to America where his adoptive parents welcomed him back with open arms. Powers and Abilities * Godlike Strength * Godlike Speed * Godlike Reflexes * Flight * Enhanced Senses: '''Javelin can hear exceptionally well and view everything on the electromagnetic spectrum, toggling various modes of perception. All of his senses are incredibly enhanced. Jason can even view things on a subatomic level. * '''Telepathic Immunity * Telekinesis: '''Jason's telekinesis is as powerful as he physically is. He can use his telekinesis to create dozens to hundreds and at his upper limits thousands of punches, essentially bombarding his opponents with thousands of fists that hit just as hard as he normally would. He can, with great concentration, move atoms or subatomic particles with his telekinesis but this is mentally draining and time consuming. * '''Unique Physiology: '''Jason is immune to diseases humans would be vulnerable to. * '''Healing Factor * Tactile Telepathy: '''Jason is capable of taking the memories of almost any individual if he can touch their head. He'll gain whatever knowledge he desires and the victim of his touch will be rendered immobile. Jason himself will be immobilized until he's done gaining information. The victim will be free after Jason removes his hand and both will be on the same level of readiness upon the information transaction's end. Jason cannot permanently remove memories from his victims, however, and they will only have amnesia concerning the last few days for an hour. His tactile telepathy is powerful enough that it can work on individuals below abstract-tier. For the first 30 memories, Jason doesn't have to lose any. Beyond that, however, when he wants to take a memory, he has to lose one he stole. When he takes memories (as in, takes them from his opponent's mind temporarily), Jason is mentally fatigued and it affects his performance in battle. * '''Godlike Durability * Innate Magical Energy: '''Jason possesses energy within his body that is essentially "mana" or "magical energy". It makes using magic easier and not as draining as it would be for others. It greatly enhances the effect of magical spells and when released, it's a powerful blast roughly 50x more powerful than that of his normal blasts. The energy, when released, will return to Javelin and cannot be absorbed or manipulated by an outside source (an omnipotent like The Writer or TOAA or a nigh-omnipotent like The Living Tribunal can do it). This energy store generally takes three hours to completely replenish but Jason can go into a coma-like state where energy recharges far faster than usual. It'd take one hour for him to replenish his mana if he went into this state. * '''Innate Divine Energy: '''Within Jason is essentially the power he inherited from Helax. The divine energy that resides within him can be used to enhanced his physicals, create powerful constructs, or be projected into a powerful blast equal to that of Thor's god blast. This takes 24 hours to recharge and cannot be manipulated by an outside source (same goes for all his "innate" energies). Jason can go into a coma-like state which greatly accelerates the process of recharging by 3x. It'd take 6 hours for his divine energy to recharge when he wants into these states. * '''Innate "Natural" Energy: '''Within Jason is his own energy stores that his body generates. These blasts tend to be at the max star-level in power and are his standard blasts. The usual potency for these blasts, however, is continent-busting. When the blasts are at their usual potency, he can regain his expended energy in microseconds. This energy can be recharged almost immediately still when used to the max, taking a minute and a half to fully recharge. It cannot be manipulated by an outside source. Jason can form constructs with this energy or use it to double his physicals. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Jason can manipulate all forms of energy (tangible energy with the exception of telekinetic energy). He cannot make whatever energy he's manipulating break its own rules. He can't make a blast powered by the sun more powerful than the sun nor can he do anything with said energy other than form constructs or blasts, absorb it, or make it absorb other things. * '''Chi Manipulation * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Extrasensory Perception * Limited Cosmic Awareness * Magical Knowledge * Resistant to Chronokinesis * Coma Power: '''Jason can go into a coma to accelerate his healing factor or his energy gathering and he can choose to exit it. * '''Genius Intellect * '''Amplification: '''If Javelin chooses to amplify his physicals with his energy, the effects of this amplification will last only 20 seconds if his innate divine energy is the source and a minute if his mana is the source, completely draining these energy sources entirely if he goes down the route of amping himself. Weaknesses * Jason might absorb energy that can prove harmful to him (i.e, the Power Cosmic, if absorbed, could damage him). * '''Inexperience: '''Jason is still inexperienced and not sure exactly how powerful he is and isn't that refined at manipulating energy. * '''Depleted Energy Source: '''If his energy stores are depleted, Javelin will not be able to use his energy blasts or amplify himself until he recharges. Not only that, but he will be noticeably fatigued if he isn't conservative with at least ONE store of his energy. * '''Energy Leak: '''If Jason is bleeding then his body will slowly leak out his energy stores and he will run out of energy much quicker. Category:Jay Category:MARVEL Category:Fanmades Category:Characters